Sweet Poison (English)
by vemkstowe
Summary: Victoria and Conrad have a troubled relationship, sour and sweet... Sweet like a honey and sour like a poison!
1. Surprise

"You should be more afraid of a woman's love, than the hatred of a man."

...

Conrad arrived late, the main gate of the Grayson Manor screeching in protest.

His Armani black varnish jacket made a slight swish as he made his way towards the stairs and climbed the steps. Conrad soon found himself in standing before Victoria's room. He couldn't fail to notice the door ajar and glaring light that illuminated the black corridor, not did he hesitate to enter. His eyes immediately fell on Victoria who stood before his closet. Conrad froze, a million thoughts racing through his mind but neither good enough to describe what he saw before him. Wow.

Her ebony curls cascaded down her shoulders, the dark colour accentuating the eyeliner that skirted her brown eyes. Her lips were painted crimson and her scarlet dress clutched onto her figure, highlighting every curve.

"Is it coming out?" Conrad inquired, still dumbfounded.

"Coming?" She replied, showing disinterest.

Conrad raised his eyebrows, surprised at her chosen answer.

"Where were you?"

"I was solving some problems".

Her monotonous tone still showed no interest.

Suddenly she walked up to him and turned around, gesturing to the back of her dress. "Please?"

"With pleasure," he replied smoothly, zipping down her dress.

His fingers slid down the opening of her neck as he did so, skimming down her skin and and too the coccyx whilst his free hand rested on her waist.

"Thank you," Victoria murmured, pulling the dress down.

"Now explain to me where you were tonight," Conrad persisted, intrigued and eager.

"Conrad, I was dealing with business..." She answered, a hint of venom lacing her sweet tone.

"Victoria", he shouted, reaching for her arm. "Tell me now, where were you?"

"I was talking to your ex-wife Conrad, Marie".

_P.S. Hey everyone, please review. And thank you again, Evil-Charmingly!_


	2. Love of my life

_**Hello everyone, forgive me for the delay, I promise to be faster! Also sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my first language!**_

_**Enjoy and review! **_

_**xox, Natti**_

* * *

Conrad was stunned by the news.  
- What? - He said.  
- Exactly what you heard! - She replied, staring at him.  
- Are you crazy? Answer me, are you on drugs?  
She rolled her eyes.  
- Not Conrad, the only day I did drugs, was when I married you.  
- Sweetie, - He muttered, walking over to her. - So, we share the same drug!  
She smirked.  
- Honey, I suggest you leave. I hate to get you out.  
He chuckled.  
- My dear, your sense of humor keep our marriage alive! But now, tell me what Marie said. - His voice became serious are the end of the sentence.  
- Well, actually I think you already know what she said.  
- Oh my fuck God... She suggested you to divorce me?_ Again?_  
- Exactly! - She said laughing.  
He came close to her.  
- And what you said?  
She smiled, pressed her mouth to his ear.  
- I said you are the_ love of my life!_  
Victoria went into the bathroom, smiling.  
Conrad was behind her and grabbed her arm.  
- You meant it? - Asked.  
- Conrad, I know to be honest sometimes.  
- So that means it's true?  
- Understand this as you wish. Now, please - She said, indicating the door. - get out, I'm a headache.  
He went to the door.  
- Good night, love of my life!


	3. Unexpected

**_Hello everyone. Again I hope you enjoy and comment. Also forgive me for grammar mistakes :)_**

**_Kisses, Natti._**

* * *

Victoria woke up early, she was busy with the organization of the party of the Fourth of July, which would be the following week. Wore a sleek emerald green dress, Fitted at the bust and loose after the waist belt, he came to the middle of the thighs, letting her legs show.

She circled all around the mansion, running fast with her discreet black Louboutin.

Conrad went downstairs around 10am. He saw Victoria talking to Jason Prosser. _Shit_. Jason was the person he hated most in the world.

- Jason, that I owe the honor? - He asked, coming down the last step.

- Conrad, Actually, I came to talk to Victoria, not with you .. - Jason answered.

_What? Talk to Victoria? What does he want with my wife?_

- Jason came to offer me help with July 4th, he is on vacation. - Victoria commented before Conrad asked.

- Yeah, Victoria always has so much work with the party, I wanted to offer my helping hand. - Jason completed with a sly smile.

Conrad rolled his eyes.

- Well Vic, call me for anything, I'll be at your disposal. - Jason said, getting out.

- You certainly will not need any help from him. - Conrad said.

- You never know ... - She teased, heading toward the kitchen.

* * *

The hours passed quickly, both were very busy. It was late, it was after midnight.

Conrad was in office reviewing some papers.

Victoria was in her room restlessly. She felt weird and still wearing the sleek emerald green dress. She left the room and went downstairs into irreducible in less than 30 seconds pulse. She opened the door of Conrad's office and stopped in front of him, motionless.

- What happened Victoria? - Asked Conrad popping.

She was atonic, uttered a murmur.

- I don't know ...

He stared at her, looking surprised.

- I just felt like being here with you ..

- What? - He asked stunned.

- Exactly so ...

He came out from behind the table and went towards her, grabbed her hands and pulled her closer.

- It may have been telepathy, because all I wanted tonight, is to be by your side ..

Victoria smiled. She took a step toward him and whispered:

- I really believe in telepathy.

He circled her waist with his hands, pulled her closer and gave him a kiss maddening. She pushed him to the wall and took off his jacket. He unzipped her dress, kissing her passionately. He put his hand inside her dress open and was down until you reach the panties, he threw she on the wall and her bare touched in the cold wood. He ripped her dress. She cut the kiss and said:

- Conrad, stop!


End file.
